


ferocious

by allthempickles



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cats, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Feel-good, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17946005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthempickles/pseuds/allthempickles
Summary: Klaus finds a stray cat.





	ferocious

**Author's Note:**

> //this is a self indulgent fic because i love cats

Groceries… groceries. Groceries groceries. Groceries? Groceries.

Klaus is walking home with the groceries. Dave was busy “catching up with the times” (read: binge-watching QI, because no matter what Dave says, Klaus knows he has a friend-crush on Sandi Toksvig.) He had sent Klaus out saying, “there’s nothing in our refrigerator,” and also, “no it’s not my turn to go shopping. Babe, I’m a ghost.”

So here Klaus is. Walking home with the groceries. Groceries.

That’s when he hears it: someone hissing at him. He turns to see a very large black cat standing to his left and glaring up at him. He immediately stops and reroutes, walking over and crouching in front of the cat.

“No what’s a gentleman like you doing standing here and hissing at people? That’s no way to behave.”

That earns him a distrustful look.

“Hey, no, no, look,” Klaus reaches out his hand to let the cat sniff him. The slowly steps forward and smells his hand. Klaus is expecting to get clawed or bitten, but then the cat relaxes and begins to rub his head against Klaus’s hand.

“Aww, what a sweetie-pie. Yes, yes you are.”

Klaus is pretty sure this cat is a stray. He’s big, but his fur is patchy, and he’s not exactly social. And he isn’t wearing a collar, and oh my god, Klaus has a cat now. He quickly moves the grocery bags to one arm and stands up. Then he scoops his new friend up with his other arm, letting out an “oof” at the cats weight. He is a big boy.

He stumbles down the street, struggling to carry the cat with one arm. The weight of the grocery bags is cutting into his other arm rather painfully. He stumbles down the street and to their apartment building. Luckily, an old lady is kind enough to hold the door for him, and even push the elevator button for the second floor. It’s only when he gets to their apartment door that he realizes his other problem. There's no way he’s going to get his keys out; the moment he sets the cat (or the groceries) down, it’s going to be absolute pandemonium. 

His new pal has been surprisingly patient with minimal wriggling. Klaus is not going to tempt fait. He balances himself best he can, and quicks at the door three time.

“Klaus?”

“Yes!”

“Did you forget your keys agai-” The door swings open and Dave stops. Stares.

“No, I remembered my keys.”

“You’re holding a cat!” Dave exclaims, and then he’s cooing at the cat, completely distracted. God, Klaus loves this man so much. They really are perfect for each other.

“Here,” Klaus says and hands the cat over to Dave. Dave takes the cat into his arms and begins to rock him back and forth like a baby. A comically large and fluffy baby.

Klaus goes to put away the groceries and Dave trails after. Klaus is putting the milk away when Dave says, “We have to name him.”

They both pause for a moment, thinking.

Then, at the same time,

“Bailey!”

“Simon Ferocious!”

**Author's Note:**

> //simon ferocious https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PQI9HMg1yyY
> 
> u kno who said each name
> 
> def gonna continue this


End file.
